Gorillaz: Dèja Vu
by Gorillaz720
Summary: Things get a little odd in Kong Studios.  Everything's the same!


Dèjá Vu

**Chapter One **

_Russ_

Russell Hobbs wandered the halls of Kong Studios, in search of something to eat.

The kitchen was empty, as 2D and Noodle were in town, buying the food for the week.

"Uhh, man…" He groaned. He was hungry and he needed to eat – now.

He walked to the studio kitchen, with an inkling of hope that there would be something in the refrigerator.

Opening the door his eyes lit up.

The refrigerator was…

Empty.

_Damn!_ Russell thought. _Why does the fridge always have to be empty…!?_

He sighed heavily and closed the door.

_Well… I guess I'm just gonna have to wait._

A sudden noise behind him made Russell turn around.

"Wha-!" He exclaimed.

Murdoc Nicalls, it turned out to be.

"Oi, yeh fat bastard!" He said. "Wot're yeh doin'!?"

Murdoc Nicalls was the creepiest member of the band. He was a Satanist and each member of the band hated him equally. Okay, 2D didn't hate him. 2D feared him with great gusto.

"Lards! Answer me, yeh jelly pot!" Murdoc threatened.

"Hey, lay it easy on the insults. I'm lookin' fo' somethin' to eat." Russell replied.

Murdoc shook his head and laughed, and not in a nice way.

"No wonder the rest of us are always hungry, _you_ eat all the food in the friggin' studios!"

Russell shrugged. "I'm sorry! A'ight?"

"No yer not." Murdoc retorted. "Yer friggin' shippin' crate!"

**Chapter Two **

_Noods_

Noodle wandered the halls of Kong Studios in search of something to do.

The library was empty, as Murdoc had thrown out all of the books earlier that week.

"Uhh, man…" She groaned. She was bored and needed something to do – now.

She walked to the first floor lobby, with an inkling of hope that there would be a book or game in the cupboard.

Opening the cupboard door, her eyes lit up.

The cupboard was…

Empty.

_Damn!_ Noodle thought. _Why do the studios always have to be void of fun…!?_

She sighed heavily and closed the cupboard door.

_Well… I guess I'm gonna have to go without._

A sudden noise behind her made Noodle turn around.

"Wha-!" She exclaimed.

Murdoc Nicalls, it turned out to be.

"Oi, yeh karate kid!" He said. "Wot're yeh doin'!?"

Murdoc Nicalls was the creepiest member of the band. He was a Satanist, and each member of the band hated him equally. Okay, 2D didn't hate him. 2D feared him with great gusto.

"Mr. Myagi! Answer me, kung fu, or I'll give yeh the ol' 'wax on, wax off'!" Murdoc threatened.

"Hey, lay it easy on the insults. I'm looking for something to do." Noodle replied.

Murdoc shook his head and laughed, and not in a nice way.

"The reason there's no games, is 'cos, when yeh loose, yeh break teh damn t'ing!" He said. "-And," he continued. "The reason there's no books, is 'cos if yeh read it an' don' like it, yeh rip teh friggin' t'ing up!"

Noodle shrugged. "I'm sorry, alright!?"

"No yer not," Murdoc retorted. "Yeh friggin' killer."

**Chapter Three **

_Dullard _

2D wandered the halls of Kong Studios in search of his missing PS2 games.

His room was empty, save for his bed, as Noodle was busy spring cleaning the studios.

"Uhh, man…" He groaned. He had been searching for almost three hours, and Noodle would be cleaning for the whole week. He needed to find his games – now.

He walked to Russell's room, with an inkling of hope that Noodle had put them in there for safe-keeping.

Opening the door to Russell's room, 2D's eyes lit up.

Russell's room was…

Empty.

_Damn!_ 2D thought. _Why does Noodle have to empty a room before she cleans it…!?_

He sighed heavily and closed the bedroom door.

_Well… I guess I'm just gonna have to keep looking._

A sudden noise behind him made 2D turn around.

"Wha-!" He exclaimed.

Murdoc Nicalls, it turned out to be.

"Oi, yeh stupid prick!" He said. "Wot're yeh doin'!?"

Murdoc Nicalls was the creepiest member of the band. He was a Satanist, and each member of the band hated him equally. Okay, 2D didn't hate him. 2D feared him with great gusto.

"Dullard! Answer me, yeh dumb shit!" Murdoc threatened.

"'Ey, lay it easy on teh insults. I'm lookin' fo' me vid games." 2D replied.

Murdoc shook his head and laughed, and not in a nice way.

"Yer games 'er gone. I burnt teh friggin' t'ings, 'cos all those bleeps an' whangs really _piss me off!_"

2D shrugged. "I'm sorry! Alwright!?"

"No yer not," Murdoc retorted. "Yeh friggin' pothole!"

**Chapter Four **

_Muds _

Murdoc woke up with a start, a panic-stricken look in his mismatched eyes.

"ARGH!!" He yelled.

He'd had the exact same dream over and over again. Although, there were slightly different aspects to each dream, every time it was viewed.

"Ahh… I been dreamin' 'bout teh Dullard." He groaned. "Looks like I need more booze…"

Hoisting himself out of his bed, he walked to his Winnebago's mini-fridge.

Opening the mini-fridge's door, his eyes lit up.

The mini-fridge was…

Empty.

"Ah, fuck!" Murdoc cursed. "Me Winne's all outta booze!!"

He walked to the main kitchen of Kong Studios, with an inkling of hope that there would be alcohol there to suffice his needs and quench his thirst.

Again, the entire kitchen was…

Empty.

"ARGH!!! #& $(#$&( ()& $)! #$&?::!!!" He bellowed.

A sudden noise behind him made Murdoc spin around, quicker than you would expect. His nerves were on edge.

Noodle, it turned out to be. "Hi, Murdoc san!" She said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm lookin' fo' more booze." Murdoc replied.

"The reason we don't have any, is because you've already drank it all, Murdoc san."

"Really?" He asked. "Crap."

"Hai. And for that, you must be severely punished." Pulling her hand back, Noodle made a fist. She threw the punch, her fist rocketing up at Murdoc's face like a bullet. It hit his nose, and Murdoc heard a cracking sound, blood sprayed everywhere…

Murdoc woke up with a start, a panic-stricken look in his mismatched eyes.

"ARGH!!!" He yelled.

* * *

Well, that's my story. I hope you all like it! Read and review please!!

Gorillaz720!

Ova and Owt!


End file.
